Brothers till the end
by killroy64
Summary: Sasuke has left the village, disgusted by it, Naruto is still loyal to it however, and needs to take him back.   Best friends fight. And by the end, everything changes.  *No youi.* M to be safe  Take a while to meet poeple from OP.


Brothers till the end.

I do not own Naruto, or one piece.

"Come back with me! It doesn't have to end like this!"

A kid, only 12 years old blond yelled across a vast valley.

In that valley was a river, he rive was fed by a waterfall. On either side of the water fall was a statue of two different people. They faced each other, and looked like they were to fight at any second. They looked very much like the two teen's that stood at their feet.

The black haired teen looked at the blond with extreme sadness. "I can't." He whispered.

"I can't go back to that place now, they have taken everything from me, and they don't care. They only care to fatten themselves. Nothing more…."

The waterfall roared, but that simple whisper drowned the noise out. Both teens focused on each other, and nothing else.

"I have to take you back. You can't just abandon the village like that; you don't want to end up like your brother? Hunted at all time's? With your eye's everyone will be after you!..." The blond added one last thought. "Please don't abandon me…Sasuke".

Sasuke looked up straight into the Blue eyes of the blond.

"I will not go back." Very matter of fact. "I will never go back willingly. I don't want to abandon you Naruto, you can come with me, and we would have no trouble overcoming the obstacles before us."

Naruto was a little hesitant with his next reply. "I'm… I'm loyal to the village, I can't just leave."

"They treated me like a piece of meat they wanted to fuck, and you a piece of shit they wanted removed! How can you still stand with them! They destroyed your child hood, even as your parents wish they would look past the seal and see you, but they didn't. Because of how they acted, my clan wanted to take control, and that led to the massacre and my brother going into exile!"

"The third Hokage's body wasn't even cold before the council threw a party amongst themselves. I overheard one of them saying 'At least he did something useful for a change and sealed Orochimaru with himself it the Shinigami's stomach'. I nearly killed the pigs!"

"And you know what pushed me over the edge Naruto?" The blond was stunned by the emotions his teammate had bottled up inside of him, he just shook his head in a 'No' fashion.

"Then you don't know….Naruto 'sigh' we are down a team member… Sakura is dead, Naruto." The blond was speechless. "H…How?"

"She died saving the son of one of the council members. She took 12 Shuriken to the torso, still managed to kill the attacker, and save 3 other kids. Do you have any idea what the kid said?"

Another 'no' from the blond.

"He said 'Whatever, the least she could have done, was to not get blood on my new shirt, when she got hit. It will take forever to get that out.' I asked him if he felt any gratitude for her saving him. 'It was her job to protect me. Why should I thank a tool?'

Naruto was losing hope it the village, but that is why he was going to become the Hokage, to change the place, and make it better. But everything at once from his teammate was taking its toll. Naruto knew of his teammates taking after each other, they went on more than a few date's. And he knew over time, it wasn't the puppy dog love many others gave his friend, but real love. And if it wasn't what people considered love, it would have bloomed into it sooner or later.

He backed off, allowing the two to have a good time together; he was content to let her go for her happiness and allow Sasuke that same happiness, with how much he lost in the past he deserved her.

'But now she's gone… Forever…. Another lost to us….' Naruto looked into his friend's eye, and saw the same burning pain from before. True anguish.

"When I for fill my dream, I will make it better. For all Shinobi…."

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "No it's too late, she gone. The one girl I wanted to be with, I will never be able to hold her again, to hear her say good morning, to talk to her."

"They are set in their ways, and people of the village will not change, there has been bigotry since the founding of Konoha, and really, I don't think it's going to change, unless all of those people die."

The two stared at each other, not wanting to back down, but not wanting to let the other go.

Naruto sighed. "I guess this is going to be a contest of strength again? You won't come back with me, and I can't go with you."

'Sigh' "I guess so….." Both got into their fighting stances. "Sasuke" Naruto honestly states. "….. I have always considered you one of my best friends….. Promise me, you will never forget that….. no matter what."

Sasuke smirked at this, he was happy. Truly happy, that this happened, he couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Same here Naruto, I will promise you that, if you promise me the same thing." He chuckles at the end. "I'm not going to lose to you dobe." Reaching into their old competitive habits.

"Ha! YEA right teme! You're going down! I'm not going to let you beat me!"

Both had a grin on their faces, despite the inner turmoil, and understanding that only one of them may come away from this fight alive…..

(I wanted to end it there, but decided against it.)

In a blink of an eye, they raced across the water, clashing kunai against each other. Both weaved in and out of the battle, dodging, and attacking. They limited themselves to the fist fight for about 5 minutes.

Finally Sasuke threw a kick at Naruto's mid section, knocking him back, also making him cough up blood. He skipped across the water, after the fourth skip Naruto sunk in. Sasuke waited him go pull himself out of the water. Looking around he noticed how much damage they have done. He whistled at the sight.

Despite the short amount of time, the damage was devastating. The walls of the stone valley had holes in them, spider cracks all around from their bodies hitting with such force. Large boulders have fallen out of the wall due to the pure amount of stress (of weight) that had been applied.

He understood enough after he thought about it, taking out the support underneath it, they were bound to fall.

His attention was taken back to the fight as his best friend threw himself out of the water.

"Damn that was a good kick teme. Was that chakra infused?"

"Yep"

"Good hit, if I didn't protect my stomach with chakra I would have been out of the fight."

"BS. You little furry friend would have gotten you on your feet again." Naruto chuckled.

"True….. shall we kick this up another notch? We will be here until reinforcements are sent if we don't….." Sasuke shook his head.

'He needs to bring me back, and he is still giving me a chance.' "Yea… let's get real. I'm going to win….Believe it."

Naruto had wide eyes, and then he grinned like a mad man. No one had ever used HIS saying in a friendly manner '…..well as friendly as this fight could get at least'.

Sasuke made a few seals, took a large breath, and fired a very large fire ball at Naruto. The blond just grinned. Suddenly he bursts into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke saw this, and jumped just in time to avoid the uppercut from the one he just tried to incinerate.

Sasuke leapt onto the solid ground, he performed another Jutsu, this time instead of fire breathing, he summoned mud pikes. He fired them at Naruto, each one was dodged. Smirking, Sasuke threw one more. Naruto dodge like he expected, but while Naruto was getting out of the way of the first way of pikes, he didn't notice Sasuke making a few more hand seals.

As the pike passed him, Naruto felt something grab him from behind. He turns his head, to come face to face with Sasuke, realizing either this or the one on the shore was a mud clone, he countered. Using the momentum the Sasuke had from being thrown, Naruto jumps.

This allowed Sasuke to land, and for Naruto to be air born, swinging in the arch because of the momentum and Sasuke still holding his shirt, He pulls out a kunai, Naruto lands, behind the raven haired teen, and stabs the shoulder of the guy, (after all he doesn't want to kill him.)

'I thought so' the clone was turning back into mud. But not before the original spike shot out of the clones back, stabbing Naruto in the side. Naruto's eyes were wide as diner plate, as he fell back; he winked at the original on the shore, just before he puffed into smoke.

'Shit! Where is he?... Above?'

Sasuke looked up, just in time to see Naruto let go of the wall, and plummet towards him.

Sasuke immediately jumped back onto the water. Naruto once again burst into smoke as he hit the ground, and suddenly he felt himself pulled under water.

'You sneaky bastard, I should have seen this coming!'

Naruto grinned, as if he could read his friends mind. Sasuke noticed at the last second that his teammate had powered up a Rasengan.

'O shi-' He never got to finish the thought as the ball of pure energy was thrushes into his stomach.

Naruto was glad. He was able to stop his friend; neither of them were critically wounded. It was time to go home. He raised himself out of the water, and saw the floating from of his friend… Until it vanished!

"O come on!" "Sorry bro"

Naruto turned to see his opponent….. Unharmed.

"Sigh…. Let me guess…. genjutsu?"

"Mmmm hhmmm"

"I hate you….."

"Whatever."

Neither of them meant it, kind of how brothers would interact. They both hook their heads and smirked at the thought.

Wordlessly they powered up their Jutsu, one silent, and the other lie a thousand chirping birds. Both charged.

Sasuke was the first to swing, Naruto grabbed his arm with his left, jumping over the powerful strike, he landed and swung at Sasuke unprotected side.

Sasuke twisted his body, using Naruto, he rolled over his back, bending Naruto's arm in an awkward way, forcing him to let go.

This all took 5 seconds.

They danced like this for a bit. Nemours close calls, but that all avoided them. Although there was seared and shredded flesh here and there.

Tired with this game, the charged, an all or nothing move.

They both lunged at each other, the attacks met, and energy built, and continued to build. The area was filled with a blinding light, but suddenly Sasuke surged forward.

Not expecting this, he fell forward with all of the momentum he had built up.

Suddenly he stopped. As his sight came back, he was horrified. His hand went straight through Naruto. He had originally hoped for this, counting Naruto's own attack to deflect his. But instead… it didn't. It just gave away, plunging his attack straight through Naruto's chest.

(think Haku in wave.)

Naruto looked up from his bleeding chest, straight into the eyes' of his best friend. He smiled weakly, blood slowly pouring out of his mouth.

(…. Means coughing)

"Remember our (cough cough)…. promise Sasuke." Sasuke was beyond shocked, he couldn't do anything.

"Go… live and…. Find your …. Brother….. The others will b here…. soon. Don't waste this…. Chance."

With each passing word, Naruto grew weaker, with each cough Sasuke could feel this friends lungs working as best as they can, brushing up against his arm. And when the last word's left his mouth, Naruto Passed, still smiling.

They knew one of them could die, but they both would have avoided that as best as they could, But... it still was not enough...

Sasuke felt something in him snap. His eyes changed, totally and completely.

But he didn't notice….. didn't care…. For the last immediate positive thing in his life, was taken away, by his hand no less.

Sasuke did the only thing his brain was capable at doing at the moment.

He shed tears for his best friend, and screamed in sorrow.

Xxx

Well that's all for now, idea just popped into my head, decided to write it down. It will be crossed over with one piece though. Hopefully it's good, and you like it.

Regards.

Killroy.


End file.
